


Desire and Desperation

by LemonsAndGrapefruits



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 12:37:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21054527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonsAndGrapefruits/pseuds/LemonsAndGrapefruits
Summary: Harley and Ivy are living together–platonically. One day, they decide to go clubbing for girls night. One thing leads to another... (Harlivy Smut. PWP after chapter 1.)





	1. Chapter 1

Ivy had found her in Robinson Park in the middle of some bushes, slowly dying.

The bushes had screamed in pain when she had landed in the middle of them, which caused Ivy to rush to that area, ready to kill some drunken man for harming her park. Instead, she found Harley Quinn in the middle of the bushes with a black eye, two broken ribs, a concussion, scratches all over her exposed arms and legs, and blood coming out of her mouth. They had never met before, but Ivy knew exactly who she was. (After all, when you're a villain in Gotham it's in your best interests to keep track of the newcomers, in case one of them forms a grudge against you or comes up with a scheme that would pollute the entire city.)

She carried Harley to her nearest greenhouse and gave her concoctions that she had originally been storing for herself. She quickly applied poultices all over her body for the cuts on her arms and the bruises that were sure to follow. Ivy hoped that none of the medicines she gave Harley would kill her–they had been prepared in dosages that were designed for Ivy, and it had been a while since she had thought about the body chemistry of regular humans.

After she had finished treating Harley to the best of her ability, Ivy left and asked the plants what had happened. She already knew that Harley was obsessed with the Joker and that the Joker didn't reciprocate Harley's feelings (Nigma really liked to hear himself talk, especially after a few drinks at the Iceberg Lounge). The plants told her that they had seen the Joker slap Harley across the face before kicking her out of a speeding car. Harley had rolled down the side of a hill and landed in the middle of the bushes, which is where Ivy had found her. Ivy had originally assumed that the wounds had come from the Caped Crusader, but it seemed like most of them (if not all) had come from the Joker.

It took Harley two days to wake up. Ivy was working on replenishing her storages for her poultices (and preparing some poultices that were more suitable for regular humans) when she heard a scream come from the other side of the greenhouse. It appeared that Harley had attempted to sneak out of the greenhouse, but didn't anticipate the giant Venus flytraps that were guarding the entrance. "Oh good," Ivy said. "You're awake."

After Ivy had explained where she was and what had happened to Harley, she was shocked when Harley asked if she could stay at the greenhouse. It had been a while since Ivy had experienced contact with any humans (she went to the Iceberg Lounge about once a week to stay updated on the criminal underbelly of Gotham, but that was about it). She also couldn't quite remember the last time she had talked to another female–Catwoman had stolen some very expensive files on genetic engineering from her a few months back, and they weren't quite on speaking terms yet. (Besides, Kyle preferred galas to nightclubs.) But Ivy realized that Harley probably had nowhere to go other than back to the Joker, and in a rare case of human emotion, Ivy agreed to let the clown girl stay with her.

It was a process getting Harley all moved in. Ivy had to get the carnivorous Venus flytraps to recognize Harley, and Harley was too weak to go anywhere for the first week. (It turned out that Harley had just escaped her first encounter with Batman, so she already had been nursing some pretty bad wounds when the Joker had gotten frustrated with how his plan had gone south and decided to take out his frustration by literally kicking Harley out of their escape car.) After Harley's condition had stabilized, Ivy moved them to a greenhouse that was attached to an abandoned mansion, which was more suitable for regular humans. There they met another plethora of issues. Harley started vomiting uncontrollably a few days into living together, and it took a while before Ivy realized that her natural pheromones were poisoning the girl, forcing Ivy to whip up a toxin immunizer for her. There were also more normal roommate struggles: Harley was naturally very messy, which didn't pair well with Ivy's neat-freak nature. Ivy was vegan and Harley loved bacon, which led to a few fights. Harley's money was mostly tied to the Joker, so she couldn't pay rent for the first few weeks. Surprisingly normal issues for two super-villainesses.

Before either one of them knew it, they had been living with each other for almost half a year. The two worked surprisingly well as roommates: Harley helped Ivy through her murderous rampages and seasonal depression, while Ivy helped Harley stay out of trouble and away from the Joker. All of their major issues had gotten resolved–or at least Ivy thought so. Heck, even Batman had recently agreed to leave them alone after Ivy gave him an antidote to an extremely rare and deadly poison and promised to give up ecoterrorism and take up eco-activism for a while. He'd even given her a ton of money for rent, the antidote, and research for a new plant that would help with the air pollution in Gotham. Things were good.

* * *

Harley and Ivy had gotten into the habit of going out for a girls nights every Friday night. They would go to the Iceberg Lounge, or watch a movie, or go to the state fair. Ivy stayed out of trouble, and Harley stayed out of major trouble. (She occasionally got into minor trouble with one of the minor vigilantes in Gotham, but through a combination of her psychoanalysis and Ivy's pheromones, Harley managed to keep herself out of Arkham Asylum.) Afterwards, they would go back home and have a drink (Ivy would have a glass of wine, while Harley would fix a fun cocktail for herself) and watch an episode of whatever trashy TV program Harley was into that month while gossiping about their super-villain acquaintances.

It was April, and Ivy was in a good mood this week. It had stopped snowing and the first plants were poking out of the ground, signalling the end of her seasonal depression. The plants were alive once more, and Ivy could feel her mood getting better.

Harley was in a good mood because there were acrobats in town this week, and the two had gone to watch one of the shows. Even Ivy had to admit that the troupe was pretty good (although they weren't as good as the Flying Graysons before the tragedy happened). Harley had talked excitedly about all of the stunts on the way home. Ivy smiled, amused at her roommate's excitement.

When they got home, Ivy poured herself a glass of wine and quickly sat down on the couch and covered herself with a blanket. Even though the plants were starting to grow again, it was still too cold for her taste. Harley fixed herself a Blue Lagoon and sat down next to Ivy. "Fuck, it's cold. Can I share the blanket with you, Red?"

Ivy responded by lifting up a corner of the blanket for Harley. "Holy shit, why are your feet so cold?"

"It's not my fault you decided to stay in a mansion with cold kitchen tiles."

Ivy rolled her eyes and waited for Harley to load a new episode of The Real Housewives of Gotham, but looked over to find Harley chewing on her lip. "Harls? What's up?"

Harley seemed to come back to her senses. "Nah, I was just thinking." Ivy arched an eyebrow as she sipped her wine, signalling for the other woman to continue. "Well, I was just wondering why you saved me in Robinson Park all those months ago."

Ivy opened her mouth, then closed it again. She frowned. Why had she saved Harley? It wasn't like she had been particularly fond of humans. She thought for a second, before replying. "You looked like you needed help. You were in a really bad state, and I just responded. I guess... I guess that I could sense that you were just another girl who had been tricked into crime by a cruel man. You didn't ask for any of this, and I guess saw a bit of myself in you. I wanted to help." Harley nodded. She knew about the professor who had seduced Ivy and injected her with the toxins that made her who she was today.

Satisfied with her answer, Harley reached for the laptop. "Oh my gosh, apparently Melissa finally snapped and had a mental breakdown this week..."

* * *

Something about Harley's question stuck with Ivy that night after they had finished their drinks and Harley had gone to bed. She felt troubled as she prepared herself for sleep. _Why did I save her? Why did I let her stay? I could have left her dying in that park, or I could have let the Venus flytraps eat her when she tried to escape from my greenhouse. I could let the police haul her to Arkham whenever she gets in trouble. So why did I save her, and why do I continue to save her?_

As she lay in bed that night, a simple answer popped into her head. Ivy _thought_ that all of the major issues in her life were resolved. But there was one issue that wasn't.

Poison Ivy had fallen in love with Harley Quinn.

_Shit._


	2. Chapter 2

It was May, and the flowers were in full bloom. Harley had suggested that they go to the new nightclub that was opening on Main Street. Ivy disliked cramped spaces, but Harley wore Ivy down and Ivy eventually agreed. It was a decision that Ivy regretted as soon as she walked into the club.

The nightclub had been cramped and loud and hot–all things that Ivy did not enjoy. Thankfully, the new nightclub was run by two women and designed to be a safe place for women to enjoy themselves. Any men who were caught being creepy or causing women to be uncomfortable were immediately thrown out, and most of the people in the club were women anyways. If Ivy had gotten groped, she definitely would have immediately killed a man, which probably wouldn't have ended well.

She had taken so many tequila shots that she lost count (with her toxin immunity, it took quite a lot to even get her tipsy, and it was almost impossible to get her blackout drunk) and Harley had dragged her to the dance floor after that. They danced together for a long time, but things got a bit hazy after that. All Ivy remembered was that Harley was dancing close to her in the cramped club, and she got closer and closer until there was no space at all...

Ivy's hands were on Harley's body, and Harley's body was on Ivy's. Ivy remembered seeing Harley and thinking,_ She's gorgeous_. The song that they were dancing to ended, and in the moment before the next song changed, Ivy remembered looking at Harley's lips and wanting to kiss them. Her hands were around Harley's waist, and Harley's hands were behind her head. Ivy glanced up at Harley's eyes and saw that they were staring at her lips.

_Shit_.

If Ivy hadn't been drunk, there was no way that she would have done what she did next. (There was no way she would have ended up in that situation in the first place.) She pulled Harley closer to her so that their bodies were pressed up against each other and their faces were a centimeter apart. Harley's eyes shot up to hers in shock, and the split second before Ivy was going to pull away and apologize, Harley closed the distance between them.

Ivy stiffened, sobering up for a second and worrying about poisoning Harley or accidentally mind-controlling her before relaxing and remembering the toxin immunizer she had given Harley all those months ago. Harley's hands went into Ivy's hair as they kissed passionately. The kiss seemed to last forever and not long enough before Harley released Ivy, breathing heavily and eyes gleaming mischievously. "Do you wanna get out of here?"

"Fuck yes."

Their chauffeur for the night (a man that Ivy had kissed to mind control earlier) drove them back to their hideout. During the ride, Harley had climbed onto Ivy's lap, which sobered Ivy up pretty quickly. She alternated between making out with Ivy and kissing her neck. Ivy did her best to keep calm and collected, but she couldn't help but to moan out or call out Harley's name every so often. Ivy's long green fingers gripped Harley's thighs, her thumbs drawing circles on Harley's inner thigh.

They finally got back to their hideout and tumbled out of the car. Ivy gave the mind-controlled chauffeur some instructions about forgetting where they were and where they had been and going to Gotham Pier before following Harley into the mansion. As soon as they got inside the house, Ivy quickly locked the door behind her and turned to face Harley. "You're going to pay for what you did in the car."

"Oh yeah?" Harley giggled.

Ivy replied by stepping forward and kissing Harley. What Harley didn't realize was that in the club and in the car, Ivy had been exercising all the self-restraint she possessed to hold back. Now, she pinned Harley against the wall and did what she had wanted to do for months. She grabbed one of Harley's legs and pulled it up next to her waist as she ground her hips into Harley's groin while using her other hand to pin Harley's hands against the wall above her head. Harley moaned into Ivy's mouth, and Ivy took that opportunity to slip her tongue into Harley's mouth. Ivy could feel Harley's body trying to grind against hers, and just before she sensed Harley was going to reach her peak, she stepped away, keeping Harley pinned against the wall. Harley whimpered. "Fuck, Red. Why'd you stop?"

"That was your punishment," Ivy whispered into her ear. "And this is your reward."

Ivy pulled at Harley's thighs, signalling for Harley to jump up into her arms. Harley obeyed, and Ivy carried Harley into her bedroom, dropping her onto the bed and causing Harley to squeal with laughter. Ivy climbed on top of the other woman, angling her head with one hand and pulling her pigtails out with the other. Ivy placed a chaste kiss on Harley's lips before kissing along her jawline and down to her neck. Her slender green fingers sneaked under Harley's crop top and deftly unclasped her bra, taking both articles of clothing off of Harley in one fluid motion. One hand played with Harley's breasts as the other hand snaked down her body and stroked her inner thighs, teasing her slowly. Her fingers got close to Harley's core and brushed up against the crotch of her shorts, but never gave Harley the relief that she sought. Harley bucked against Ivy, but Ivy merely straddled Harley's legs and kept her down. Eventually, her fingers unzipped Harley's shorts unbearably slowly and she moved Harley's shorts out of the way to find forest green lingerie underneath. Ivy paused, surprised.

Harley grinned at her roommate. "Gotcha, Red. Why do you think I suggested that we go dancing?"

Ivy slapped Harley's arm. "You're so sneaky!"

Harley sat upright against the headboard. "You have no idea how long I've wanted you to do this to me."

Ivy practically growled as she attacked Harley with her mouth. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this to you." She finished taking Harley's shorts off and straddled one of Harley's legs so that her pussy (she was wearing a skirt and had decided not to wear underwear that day) was against Harley's bare thigh. Ivy's mouth went back to kissing and sucking on Harley's neck.

"Shit, Ives. You're so fucking wet," Harley moaned into Ivy's ear. She moved her hand to where Ivy was starting to ride her leg, but Ivy didn't miss a beat. She pinned both of her arms behind her while kissing along Harley's collarbone. "You're not gonna–_fuck_–let me help?"

Ivy lifted her head so that she could whisper into Harley's ear. "I've wanted to feel you cum around my fingers for so long. I want to make you scream my name as you fall apart in my arms. I want to make sure that I'm the best fuck of your life, and just the thought of doing this turns me on so incredibly much." Sure enough, Ivy's pussy got wetter and warmer as she spoke. "Don't worry about me. Will you let me just fuck you?" Harley whimpered at Ivy's words and nodded her head. "Good." Ivy let her teeth graze against Harley's earlobe, and Harley cursed under her breath.

Ivy moved the crotch of Harley's lingerie out of the way and ran a fingertip along Harley's slit in the same rhythm. Harley had ruined her lingerie with how wet she was, and she was moaning like crazy, even though Ivy hadn't even slipped any fingers in. Ivy stopped kissing Harley's neck and stared her straight in the eyes as she slipped two fingers into her pussy. Harley moaned even louder, and she shot a desperate look at Ivy that made a gush of wetness leak out of Ivy's pussy. "Fuck, Harl." Ivy was starting to build up the speed, grinding against Harley's leg faster as her fingers penetrated Harley's slit faster and faster. "You have no idea what you do to me." Ivy was drinking in the beautiful sight before her: Harley was completely at her mercy. Her arms were pinned behind her, her head was thrown back as her moans grew louder and louder, her back was arched forward, her beautiful tits bounced as Ivy ground mercilessly against her leg, and her legs were spread wide open as Ivy's fingers fucked her soaking wet pussy. Harley couldn't even respond to Ivy, let alone form coherent words as Ivy fucked Harley mercilessly. The headboard was slamming against the wall, but neither woman cared. "Your beautiful moans make me so wet," Ivy grunted as she added another finger, "and you don't even understand how fucking sexy you are. You have no idea how crazy you make me." Ivy started fucking Harley as hard and fast as she could.

"Holy shi–oh fuck... Red... Fuck! I'm going to cum!"

Ivy moved the hand that was holding Harley's arms back, and Harley clutched at the bedsheets around her, her eyes squeezing shut. With her free hand, Ivy tilted Harley's head so that it was facing hers. "Look at me," Ivy gasped out. She could feel her own orgasm coming. Harley's eyes fluttered open, looking helplessly up at Ivy. "Cum for me, baby."

With that, Harley was pushed over the edge. "Shit! Ivy! Fuck! I'm cumming! Ivy, Ivy, Ivy–!" Harley's voice trailed off as she started screaming. She started writhing underneath Ivy, who continued to grind against her leg and finger fucked her throughout her climax.

The sounds of Harley cumming combined with the sight of Harley experiencing her orgasm underneath her and the feeling of her walls clenching around her fingers pushed Ivy over the edge. She moaned into Harley's shoulder as she continued to ride Harley's leg and fuck her pussy until both of them had finished with their orgasms. Exhausted, Ivy slumped against Harley's body. Harley caressed Ivy's cheek with one hand, and with the other, reached for Ivy's wrist. Her fingers were still in Harley's pussy, and as Ivy watched, Harley pulled Ivy's hand out of her own cunt and up to her mouth as she licked Ivy's fingers clean of her own juices. Ivy let out a moan in response. "Fuck, Harley. You're going to be the death of me, aren't you?"

Harley just laughed. "C'mon. Let's go to sleep." 


End file.
